1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to TV audio signals, and more particularly, to a sound signal processing system that adaptively processes TV audio signals of different standards, and a related apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The National Television Standards Committee (NTSC) standard and the Phase Alternating Line (PAL) standard are among the most popular video standards around the world. Currently, countries may adopt different video standards and different audio standards for their TV systems. For example, TV systems in China adopt the PAL video standard and the FM-Mono or NICAM audio standard, where the frequencies of the sound carriers are 6.5 MHz and 5.85 MHz respectively. TV systems in Germany adopt the PAL video standard and the FM-Stereo (A2) audio standard, where the frequencies of the sound carriers are 5.5 MHz and 5.74 MHz respectively.
Since different video standards and audio standards are adopted by TV systems of different countries, manufacturers are trying their best to produce TVs that fit as many video/audio standards as possible. Therefore, with limited resources, system designers are urged to design TVs that are compatible with most TV systems around the world.